


Zieh dich aus

by HimeAsakura



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Anspielungen auf Sachen die nicht jedem gefallen könnten, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, god i was young writigt that one
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeAsakura/pseuds/HimeAsakura
Summary: Eine Inazuma Eleven-FF zum pairing Burn X Gazele (Achtung: Yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it!) Unsicher beim Rating...
Relationships: Nagumo Haruya | Burn/Suzuno Fuusuke | Gazel





	1. In der Kleiderkammer

**Author's Note:**

> Übertragene FF von FanFiction.de
> 
> Beta: Applause

12.00 Gazelles Sicht  
Es war mal wieder soweit: Im Sun Garden war Kleidertag. Das bedeutete, dass alle Kleider, die einem nicht passten abgegeben wurden und man sich neue Kleidungsstücke suchte. Dazu kam immer ein Lieferwagen, aus dem man sich Sachen aussuchte und in kleinen, dafür vorgesehenen Abschnitten anprobierte.  
Natürlich war diese Methode nicht jedem geheuer. Gazelle hasste es. Deswegen suchte er sich die Sachen zusammen, versteckte sie im Lieferwagen und kam nachts wieder um sie anzuprobieren, denn in die Zimmer dürfte man sich nicht mitnehmen, bevor man sie bezahlt hatte. Da das Fahrzeug erst am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages losfuhr, hatte er alles Mögliche bedacht.

"Hey, Gazelle. Probierst du nichts an, oder bist du dir zu fein dafür?" Burn, Na super! Einfach ignorieren. "Ohh, will der kleine Gazelle uns zu Tode schweigen? Hab ich aber Angst!"  
Schallendes Gelächter brach von den Spielern von Prominence aus. " Soll ich dir beim ausziehen helfen?" Heart versuchte unschuldig zu schauen, was ihm aber misslang und weitere Lacher einheimste. "Hör nicht auf sie, Gazelle! Die sind doch bloß neidisch auf deinen heißen Körper! Tja, Jungs, sein Körper gehört mir!" Nein, nicht Lucy! Wusste sie etwa wirklich nicht, dass er Schwul war?! Von sich aus gesehen würde Gazelle nichts lieber tun als sich von Burn ausziehen zu lassen. Aber nur das. Er konnte immer noch den Schmerz spüren als er von seinem leiblichen Vater vergewaltigt worden war...  
"Muss Gazelle sich etwa von einem Mädchen beschützen lassen? Wie niedlich!"  
"Halts Maul, Burn! Und Lucy..." "Ja, mein Schatz?" "...du auch!"  
Damit drehte Gazelle sich um und suchte sich ein versteck für seine Sachen.

22.00 Burns Sicht

Burn stand unter der Dusche, aber nicht um sich zu waschen. Verdammter Gazelle! Wieso musste er ihn auch so antörnen!  
Ja. Burn stand tatsächlich unter der Dusche, um sich mit den Gedanken Gazelle zu entkleiden einen runterzuholen.  
Nach dem Höhepunkt stellte er das Wasser ab, trocknete sich und zog sich an. Heute war ein besonderer Tag. In den letzten Jahren hatte Burn, Gazelle immer dabei beobachtet, wie er die Kleidungsstücke, die er sich heraussuchte, aber nicht anprobierte, in einer der Umkleiden versteckte und sich nachts dann in den Wagen schlich. Und er hatte ihn nicht nur dabei beobachtet. Er beobachtete ihn ständig. Beim Training, beim Essen und sogar unter der Dusche hatte er ihn erwischt (Ich glaube nicht das ich hier erwähnen muss, dass er allein bei diesem Anblick drei mal gekommen ist, oder?)  
Aber heute würde er ihn auch beim umziehen beobachten. Er gab es sogar selber zu: Er war ein Stalker, aber wer würde bei Gazelles heißem Körper nicht auch einer werden?  
Burn war häufig aufgefallen, dass Gazelle sich nicht gerne vor anderen Leuten auszog, also wann war sonst die beste Idee ihn beim entkleiden zuzusehen? Nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis Gazelle sich auf den Weg machte. Burn entschloss sich, sich schon vorher im Lieferwagen zu platzieren. Er wollte schließlich die beste Sicht haben. ;)

23.00 Gazelles Sicht

Schon als er den Lieferwagen betrat, wusste Gazelle, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte weiter, bis... mit einem leisen Klick fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Er stand eine Weile im Dunkeln und versuchte seine Augen an das wenige Licht zu gewöhnen.  
Als dieser Effekt eintrat drehte er sich langsam um, denn er hatte leise Schritte gehört. Schritte die auf ihn zugingen. Und tatsächlich: Hinter ihm stand mit einem dreckigen Grinsen Burn. "Na? Erschrocken? Was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist? Oder hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen Gazelle?"  
Sofort spürte Gazelle wie Panik in ihm aufstieg und Bilder ihm in den Kopf schossen. Genau so hatte auch sein Vater geguckt, bevor er sich an ihm vergriffen hat. "Angst, Gazelle? Brauchst du nicht...nicht wenn du auf das hörst was ich sage!" Das Grinsen ihn Burns Gesicht wurde nur noch breiter, als Gazelle langsam, mit immer weiter steigender Panik nach hinten ging. Doch sehr viel Abstand konnte er nicht zwischen sie bringen, denn hinter ihm war die Wand und vor ihm Burn, der immer näher kam. "Wolltest du nicht noch deine verstecken Sachen anprobieren?" Verdammt! Er wusste es. Gazelle stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. "Du darfst sie unter einer Bedingung anprobieren: Ich darf zuschauen!"  
Das war zu viel. Gazelles Geist war gebrochen. Langsam drehte er sich zu den Kabinen und holte seine Sachen. Die Lust von heute Morgen, dass Burn ihn auszog, war komplett weg und hatte einem neuen Gefühl platz gemacht. Purer Angst. Wäre nicht dieser Blick, der ihn so lustvoll musterte, würde er Burn sagen, dass dieser ihn ausziehen solle. Aber die Angst, Burn würde es nicht dabei belassen, schnürte ihm den Hals zu. Langsam knöpfte Gazelle sein Hemd auf und lies es nach unten gleiten.  
Bei diesem Anblick flossen bei Burn sämtliche Liter Blut in den südlichen Bereich. Der Rest schoss ihm in den Kopf. Seitdem er Gazelle beim Duschen erwischt hatte, hatte er noch mehr Muskeln dazu bekommen und sah allgemein nur noch heißer aus. Doch seine Augen waren tot. Und das versetzte Burn einen Stich. Gazelle stand mittlerweile mit aufgeknöpfter Hose da.  
Tränen rollten ihm über die Wangen. Burn ging immer näher an ihn heran, bis er ihn schließlich in eine sanfte Umarmung zog. Gazelle wehrte sich nicht und das machte Burn am meisten Angst. "Gazelle...hör auf. Ich kann nicht mitansehen wie du dich quälst. Es tut mir leid." Diese Worte waren wir Honig auf Gazelles Seele. Die Tränen der Angst machten denen der Erleichterung platz. "Scht... hör auf zu weinen."  
"Burn?" Gazelles Stimme war kaum mehr als ein flüstern, aber es reichte aus um Burns Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen.  
"Ja?"  
"...Küss mich..." Gazelles Gesichtsfarbe glich der Röte von Burns Haaren.  
Burns Herzschlag setzte eine Sekunde lang aus. Träumte er? Nein, denn dafür fühlte es sich zu real an. Vorsichtig drückte er seine Lippen auf die von Gazelle. Sofort durchflutete Hitze seinen Körper und es begann überall, wo er von Gazelle berührt wurde noch stärker zu kribbeln. Die Küsse wurden immer wilder und bald begannen ihre Zungen ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Sie begannen immer wildere Kämpfe doch mussten sie sich viel zu schnell von einander lösen, um Luft zu holen.  
"Burn... ich glaube du solltest jetzt gehen..." Der Angesprochene wollte zuerst streiken, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren, als er in die Augen seines Gegenübers sah. Die Angst war Schmerz gewichen. Und so ging Burn, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, in die Nacht hinaus.


	2. Es ist...

Verdammt! Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Gazelles Gefühle für Burn vollkommen durcheinander waren, musste Gran vorschlagen ein gemeinsames Trainingscamp zu machen. Gesagt, getan. Schon am nächsten Morgen fuhren sie dorthin. An sich ganz gut, fand Gazelle, aber da war nur ein klitzekleines Problem: Er konnte sich in Burns Nähe nicht konzentrieren. Ständig verfehlte er Pässe, er war unkonzentriert und Spezialtechniken schlugen fehl. Zum Glück hatte Burn ähnliche Probleme. Und alles bloß weil er wissen wollte, warum Gazelle das tat, was er tat.   
''Nothern Im-'' Zu wenig Schwung! Gazelle landete ungünstig und es knackte in seinem Bein. Schmerz schoss ihm sofort durch den Körper.  
"Gazelle!" Seine Mannschaft rannte zu ihm und musterte ihn besorgt. Gazelle hasste diese Blicke.  
"Gazelle ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja, ich geh mich nur kurz verarzten lassen."  
Da meldete sich auf einmal Nepper zu Wort: "Und wie willst du bitte  
laufen? Nur so zu deiner Info: So steht ein Fuß normalerweise nicht ab..."  
"Gut. Dann trägt Burn Gazelle eben."  
Sowohl Burn, als auch Gazelle wurden panisch:// Der soll mich tragen? Bloß nicht! // Burn schien es wie ihm zu gehen. Sie standen, bzw. lagen noch einige Sekunde wie versteinert, bis  
es dem Größeren schließlich zu blöd wurde und er tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde.  
Aber da hatte er nicht mit Gazelle die Rechnung gemacht. Der nämlich wehrte sich wie verrückt: "Lass mich endlich los!"  
"Nein! Im Gegensatz zu dir will ich kein Ärger mit Gran!"  
//Ist das der einzige Grund?// Der Weißhaarige wusste nicht warum, aber die Aussage machte ihn traurig.  
Auch Burn schien das zu bemerken, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern war einfach nur froh, dass Gazelle aufgehört hatte, sich zu wehren.  
"Burn? Warum hast du gestern gesagt ich soll aufhören? Du wolltest es doch erst? "  
Der Angesprochene wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte und auch sein Gegenüber schien verwirrt.  
"Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Es...es tut mir leid." Gazelle wollte antworten, doch genau in diesem Moment standen sie auch schon vor der Tür zum Krankenzimmer.  
Es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis sie hereingelassen wurden. Die Krankenschwester diagnostizierte, dass Gazelle sich das Bein verstaucht hatte, es ihm aber möglich sei, auf sein Zimmer zu 'gehen' .  
Das hieß, dass Burn ihn wieder auf den Arm nehmen musste und dazu noch die Ehre hatte, Gazelles Zimmer zu betreten. Es unterschied sich nicht von den anderen, da sie ja zurzeit im Camp waren. Jedoch hatte Diamond Dust Zimmer für sich alleine.  
"Gazelle?"  
"Ja?"  
" Warum hast du gestern gemacht, was ich von dir verlangt hab? Du hättest dich wehren können. Und warum ziehst du dich nie vor anderen Leuten außer denen aus deiner Mannschaft um? Und du duscht immer erst, wenn alle schon weg sind. Warum?" Burns Redefluss hatte abgenommen.  
"Woher weiß du dass ich mich erst dusche, wenn die anderen weg sind?" Gazelles Stimme war leise, aber dennoch konnte man deutlich heraus hören, dass er mit dieser Situation überfordert war.  
Burn war sich dessen bewusst und war sich ebenfalls sicher, dass Gazelle etwas ganz anderes fragen wollte, dennoch ging er darauf ein, da Gazelle noch nicht so schien, als wäre er in der Lage auch nur eine Frage zu beantworten.  
"Tut mir Leid... I-Ich hab dich öfter unter der Dusche beobachtet...Sorry... "  
"Warum?" Auf diese Frage gab es keine Antwort. Was sollte man da schließlich antworten? Weil ich deinen Körper über alles Liebe und ihn am liebsten unter mir hätte?  
Als Burn jedoch zu Gazelle sah, den er mittlerweile auf das große Bett gelegt hatte, merkte er, dass er genau das gesagt hatte.  
"I-Ich...."  
Gazelle bemerkte amüsiert, wie rot Burn angelaufen war und ein Teil der Panik, welche ihn beim letzten Satz ergriffen hatte, verflog. Ein laszives Leuchten schlich sich in seine Augen und Gazelle rutschte näher an Burn heran.  
"Hat dir wenigstens gefallen, was du gesehen hast?" schnurrte er und stellte erfreut fest, dass sich bei Burn alle Nackenhaare aufgestellt hatten.  
Dem Rothaarigen wurde es zu heiß. Gazelle kam näher und immer näher, bis er sich breitbeinig auf ihn setzte und Burn war sich sicher, dass er gleich seinen Verstand verlieren würde.  
Auch der Weißhaarige schien sich seiner Wirkung auf den anderen bewusst zu sein. Langsam begann er auf Letzterem herumzureiten und ihre Körpermitten aneinander zu reiben.  
Ungewollt stöhnte der Größere unter den Bewegungen auf. "Gazelle...ah...bitte...hör auf...ah.." Von diesem kleinen Stöhnen, schien Gazelle nur noch motivierter. Er wurde immer schneller und merkte bald, dass sein Blut in die unteren Regionen schoss. Sofort löste er sich von Burn welcher sehr mit seiner schweren Erektion zu kämpfen hatte.  
" Geh!" Gazelles kalter Ton war zurückgekehrt und Burn fuhr erschrocken zusammen.  
"Was?"  
Gazelle schrie." Geh! Verpiss dich! Lass mich in Ruhe!"  
Ergeben verschwand der Rothaarige, aber nicht, ohne sich vorher umzudrehen. Leise flossen Tränen über Gazelles Wangen.


	3. ...Kompliziert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung nicht Beta geprüft

Langsam versiegelten die Tränen des Weißhaarigen.  
Warum hatte er das getan? Verdammt!  
Burn wird ihn jetzt hassen! Er war ja schlimmer als sein Vater!

Es war zum verzweifeln. Gerade wo er und Burn sich näher gekommen sind.  
Leise fing er wieder an zu schlunzen. Er hörte garnicht wie jemand sein Zimmer betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloß. Er blickte erst auf als Reize ihn in den Arm nahm und sanft seinen Rücken streichelte. "Was ist passiert? Du weißt, dass ich über alles bescheid weiß was in deiner Vergangenheit passiert ist, du brauchst nicht zu lügen."  
Der jungere der beiden kuschelte sich näher an den Grünen. Er würde Reize, einer Art Seelenfreund von jedem, der im Sun Garden war, sein Leben anfertrauen.  
" Verdammt! Ich...ich... Ich wollte das doch nicht! Ich konnte nicht anders! Ich bin schlimmer als mein Vater!"  
Schlunzen erfüllte den Raum erneut und wurden nur durch Reizes beruhigende Worte unterbrochen.  
"Er mag dich doch auch...scht..es ist alles gut. Komm erzahl mir alles von Anfang an''  
Nachdem Gazelles Erzählungen beenden waren, musste Reize ein Lachen unterdrücken. Es war so offensichtlich, dass Burn Gazelles Gefuhle erwiederte und es ihm anscheinend gefallen hat. "Vielleicht solltet ihr daruber reden..." "Reden?!"

Gazelles Stimme klang quitschend hoch. "Er wird mich hassen wenn er es nicht schon tut!" "Bist du dir sicher? Ich glaube eher, dass deine Gefuhle ihn glücklich machen wurden. Komm. Ich weiß sogar ganz genau wo er ist..."  
Ein kleines lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht vom Diamond Dust Kapitan. Er wurde endlich im klaren daruber sein was Burn fur ihn empfindet. Trotz des schmerzenden Beines ging der Grauaügige mit gesemktem Kopf vorran. Gazelle blickte erst auf als er erkannte vor was er stand.  
''Wir sollten da besser nicht hoch gehen..." Sie standen vor der Treppe zum Dach, aber der Grünhaarige hörte nicht, sondern zog ihn mit sich hinauf. Oben angekommen sahen sie ein Bild, dass sie nicht so schnell vergessen würden. Burn saß auf Grans Schoß und ...weinte?!

Beruhigend strich der ältere Rothaarige dem jüngeren über Kopf und Rücken.  
Reize zog den perplexen Gazelle, der schien als wurde er sich Burn am liebsten um den Hals werfen und den Weinenden zutrosten, zu den beiden am Boden sitzenden.  
"Gran. Komm." Reizes Stimme war leise, aber befehlend.  
Zu erstaunen aller Beteiligten gehorchte der Angesprochene.

Als sie alleine waren drehte Burn sein Gesicht weg von Gazelle, damit dieser seine Tränen nicht sah. "Was willst du?"  
Brns Stimme war leise und heiser vom weinen.  
Der Weishaarige stand noch immer und versuchte sich eine Antwort abzuringen doch als Burn keine Antwort erhielt, drehte er sein Gesicht zum Schweigenen, der von den roten und nassen Augen sichtlich geschockt war.

Langsam, damit er den Rothaarigen nicht erschreckte, setzte Gazelle sich vor ihn und zog ihn langsam zu sich. Ohne wiederstand lies der es geschehen.  
Burn merkte,dass ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als er einfach zu reden begann nur damit Gazelle nicht merkte, dass ihm die Stille unangehnem war.  
"Ich versteh dich nicht. Zuerst bist du durch mich total verangstigt, weil ich dir, wie sonst auch immer, meine perverse Seite zeige. Dann bist du mit einem Mal pervers und dann schmeist mich plötzlich aus deinem Zimmer! Machst du dich über mich lustig?! Wenn ja, dann solltest du wissen, dass es verdammt weh tut!"

Die Tränen rannten wieder über seine Wangen. Gazelle war- ja was war er den eigentlich? Schockiert über den Gefühlsausbruch, traurig,weil er nicht gemerkt hatte was in Burn vorgeht und sich nur um seine Gefühle gekümmert hat und teils glücklich, da er dem anderen anscheinend wichig war.  
"Ich wurde mit sechs von meinem Vater vergewaltigt." Gazelle hat so leise gesprochen, dass der Rothaarige ihn nich gehört hatte, wenn er nicht fast auf dessen Schoß säße. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen bis Gazelle mit ruhiger Stimme weiter sprach : "Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, erlich.. aber z.B. als du sagtest ich soll mich ausziehen... i-ich hab mich so an meinen Vater erinnert und weil ich- ich... " Wie aus Gewohnheit tauschten sie die Rollen.  
Gazelle wurde von Burn auf dessen Schoß gezogen und schlang, nur um sich, wie ein Ertrinkender, an irgentwas zu klammern, sofort die Arme um ihn. Es herrschte kurz Schweigen, bevor Jüngerer meinte: "Können wir in mein Zimmer? Ich möchte nicht hier erwischt werden."  
Burn nickte.  
Es war für ihn noch immer ein Rätsel, wie Reize es geschafft hatte, Gazele, ohne Krücken, den ganzen Weg zum Dach zu lotzen.  
Sie gingen schweigend zu Gazelles Zimmer und der lies sich auf sein Bett fallen. Gazelle blickt amusiert zu Burn, der nicht so recht wusste was er tun sollte.  
"Du kannst dich ruhig zu mir setzen. So ein perverses Ding werde ich nich so schnell wieder abziehen." Plötzlich ging Burn direkt auf ihn zu und meinte dann mit laszivem lachen: "DU musst es ja nicht machen. ICH kann das auch."  
Burn war wieder wie früher und Gazelle hätte sich im Normalfall gefreut, hätte der Rothaarige nicht dieses lustvolle Leuchten in den Augen. Auch Burn fiel auf, dass Gazelle sich verkrampft hatte als er sich aufdessen Beine setzte.  
Er seufzte."Ich weiß von deinen Ängsten, aber auch so würde ich einem Enge,l wie dir, nichts antun, was du nicht willst."  
Langsam entspannte der Jüngere sich und drückte seinen Kopf gegen Burns Brust.  
Letzterer fing daraufhin an, über die weichen Haare zu streichen.  
Langsam lies Gazelle sich nach hinten fallen und zog Burn mitsich. Sanft fuhren seine Hande vom Rücken auf die Brust.  
Burn brachte sein Gesicht immer näher an Gazelles.  
"Darf ich?" hauchte er gegen die Lippen des Weishaarigen.  
Der konnte nur nicken, denn die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch tanzten Salsa.  
Ihre Lippen berührten sich zärtlich, schüchtern.  
Spielerisch leckte Burn Gazelle über die Unterlippe, welche sich zögernd von der Oberlippe trennte...


End file.
